


Deceitful Prey

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [26]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Darkfic, Ficlet, Sexual Situations, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-02
Updated: 2009-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Kikyou has Naraku right where she wants him.





	Deceitful Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Courage" prompt at [](http://30shards.livejournal.com/profile)[30shards](http://30shards.livejournal.com/), as well as the "Close" theme at [](http://iy-themes.livejournal.com/profile)[iy_themes](http://iy-themes.livejournal.com/).

The fly buzzes around the web and tempts the spider.

The undead priestess lets the villain hold her in his arms, and she turns her head away from the sulfuric scent encasing her. His hands run up, down and over her body – cold and bruising and raw with ancient need and demand.

She’s never thought she’d let him get this close to her. Letting this monster touch her seems inconceivable, and maybe to the Kikyou of several winters past this is more of a golden rule.

But Kikyou isn’t like that woman anymore. Darkness eclipses her fleeting heart, and inside the clay workings of her body, she breathes borrowed time through revenge. This isn’t about having the courage to stand his repulsive touch; this is about coming to an end, at any measure and any cost. Kikyou believes her heart to be dead, so Naraku’s touch has come too late.

Naraku kisses the exposed pale flesh from under her kimono, and she closes her eyes and smirks when she realizes she’s trapped him.

Like food dangling in front of the tiger, she knows Naraku can never win her devotion, but she can delude him. She can make him believe he has a chance, and if he thinks he can possess her, control her, and love and hate her as he chooses, then she is that much closer to finally killing him.

He grips her tightly and drags her flush against his chest, and his tongue hungrily slides around her face and breasts. His horrid touch becomes wilder, and he mangles her clothes into threads.

Kikyou laughs darkly as he growls against her ear. When she opens her legs and lets him inside, he whines satiated like he’s won a great war.

Kikyou thinks _she’s_ the one who wins this time.  



End file.
